<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Never Been Kissed by thats_for_certain</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28022124">Never Been Kissed</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/thats_for_certain/pseuds/thats_for_certain'>thats_for_certain</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, I Ship It, Rare Pairings, Short &amp; Sweet</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 11:07:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,538</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28022124</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/thats_for_certain/pseuds/thats_for_certain</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Drax the Destroyer/Mantis</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>30</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Never Been Kissed</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> <br/>Mantis was intensely watching a couple of Xandarians kiss when Drax finally found her. The couple she was watching was seated on a bench across the way, bathed in sunlight, completely absorbed in each other as they made out. Drax frowned, looking back and forth from her to them several times. She hadn't even noticed him yet, she was watching them so intently. He squinted at her, wondering why she was watching the couple kiss like some perverted creep.<br/><br/>"You are being very creepy." He said bluntly, grinning when she jumped in surprise, her cheeks flushing in embarrassment at being caught. "Is this where you have been," He continued, "watching this pair partake in the sucking of faces?"<br/><br/>Mantis clasped her hands together awkwardly, avoiding eye contact by looking down at her feet. "I was not watching them... for that long. Only when they started to kiss." She mumbled, looking back up at them instead of looking at Drax, her cheeks still red. She had been missing for 30 minutes or so, before Quill finally gave up and told them to split up, muttering to Gamora about how Mantis was the <em>only</em> person in the galaxy who would find Xandar interesting enough to wander off and explore.<br/><br/>"You realize it is strange to stare at people who are engaged in... romance?" He asked, turning to stare at the oblivious couple as well. Several people were giving the two of them looks, but he didn't blame them. They were two figures, standing side by side in the shade, watching a pair passionately kiss from a distance. Even he could see how weird that was.<br/><br/>Mantis shifted awkwardly, looking away and, finally, looking up at Drax. "I did not realize I was being so obvious."<br/><br/>"How could you not? With your freakishly big eyes? You are very disturbing." He said to her.<br/><br/>Mantis didn't giggle as she normally did, instead she furrowed her brows and dropped his gaze to look back down at her small feet. Drax frowned.<br/><br/>"Why are you watching them?" He asked, turning his gaze back to the couple. It was starting to become obscene with the way they were kissing and Drax found he couldn't look away no matter how grossed out he was becoming with them. He was starting to understand the phrase "get a room." Rocket shouted that at Quill and Gamora whenever their flirting became too much.<br/><br/>"I am curious about it."<br/><br/>"Why?" Drax made a face and tore his gaze away from the couple to find that she had her arms wrapped tightly around her body. He turned towards her, starting to feel confused. Mantis usually kept a loose and relaxed posture.<br/><br/>"I have never been kissed before." She stated, finally looking back up at him. "I wanted to watch and see if I could learn how. I want to be able to kiss."<br/><br/>Why do you want to kiss?" He asked, frowning.<br/><br/>"Well…" Mantis sighed, turning her whole body towards him. "I want to know what it is like, at least once. I do not think anyone will ever want to kiss me." She admitted.<br/><br/>"You are probably right." Drax nodded. "I can not think of one being who would want to kiss you." <br/><br/>Mantis wilted a little, nodding her head with him. "I know. I am hideous." <br/><br/>Drax kept nodding, looking back towards the couple. He watched for a moment and then an Idea popped into his head. He looked at her. "My people are not big on kissing. We see no point in it. I personally have no desire to kiss random strangers. But I can Kiss."  <br/><br/>"That is good for you!" She said, genuinely happy for him. She picked up the phrase 'good for you' from Quill, who was always sarcastic when he said it.<br/><br/>"What I am trying to say is, you are no stranger. I could kiss you." Drax offered with a grimace on his face. He shuddered as soon as the words left his mouth.<br/> <br/>Mantis looked shocked, her eyes wide. She was confused about the offer so she reached her hand up to check for a fever like Quill did to them sometimes when they said something odd. His skin felt normal, but she felt his feelings for a split second and could tell it was a genuine offer. "You would do that? For me?" She questioned after a moment. <br/><br/>"Yes," he said, not hesitating. "Unfortunately." <br/><br/>"Why?"<br/><br/>"Because you are my friend and I want to help you." <br/><br/>Mantis smiled, like an ugly ray of sunshine, he thought, and reached for his hand. "Are you sure?"<br/><br/>"Yes." Drax squeezed her delicate hand lightly, careful not to crush it. <br/><br/>"Yes, then. Let us kiss!" Mantis grinned, letting go of his hand and leaning forward, puckering her lips up. "I'm ready!" Her eyes stayed wide open and she stared expectantly. Drax frowned.<br/> <br/>"Gross, not like that." He reached forward and put his hand over her large eyes.<br/><br/>"Oh. Sorry." She returned to a normal stance, so he removed his hand from over her eyes. "I don't know what to do." She admitted. Mantis kept her eyes closed so Drax took a moment to observe her. She was bouncing on her legs ever so slightly, her lips were pressed firmly together and her hands kept twisting and untwisting. She was nervous, he realized.<br/><br/>"Relax." He said, "I cannot kiss you if you are as stiff as a tree." He reached for her hand and held it, so she could feel his emotions. Her shoulders dropped and she stopped bouncing, breathing in a deep breath.<br/><br/>"Are you ready?" He asked when she calmed down.<br/><br/>She was smiling lightly, feeling his secret fondness for her and her own excitement. "Yes!" <br/><br/>"I will kiss you now, then." He pulled her closer by her hand and reached up to cup her jaw so he could help guide her. He could feel her pulse quicken under his fingers and realized his own heart was beating slightly faster than normal. He didn't want her first kiss to be a bad one. He paused and studied her again, making sure she was completely ready. <br/><br/>"I trust you, Drax." She said softly, not opening her eyes. She gave his hand a light squeeze.<br/><br/>"Never tell another living soul about this." Drax said, before leaning in and finally kissing her. <br/><br/>At first she remained frozen, <em>like a dead fish</em>, he thought, but then ever so hesitantly, she started to copy him. Still slightly awkward, her lips were sweet against his and he tried to stay gentle for her. As the kiss continued, she seemed to stop being so shy and started to experiment.<br/><br/>She had gotten a lot closer to him, stepping up on her tip-toes to reach better. He had to stop holding her hand to help steady her, moving both his hands to her waist instead as she wrapped her slender arms around his neck for support. <br/><br/>The sudden warmth he started feeling was a surprise, and he tried to blame it on nausea, but he wasn't finding this kiss as gross as he thought he would and couldn't lie to himself. He could feel her start to smile into the kiss and realized she could feel what he was feeling. He broke the kiss and tried to lean back, but she chased him, planting a feather light kiss on his lips before letting him go.<br/><br/>"Wow." Mantis spoke after a moment, her voice blissful. "I see now why people like to kiss. Thank you." <br/><br/>Drax was feeling a bit...dazed. He shook his head to clear it, scooting further into the shade to avoid the hot sun. He was starting to overheat and he couldn't stop staring at Mantis. She didn't look all that affected; Her hair was slightly mussed and her lips red, but other than that she was smiling like normal. <br/><br/>"Yes, well," Drax started to feel normal again now that they weren't super close, much to his relief. "I am glad I could help." He smiled and patted her on the shoulder, careful not to touch her skin. <br/><br/>Mantis' smile turned even brighter. "You are a good friend, Drax." <br/><br/>Drax nodded. He <em>was</em> a really good friend. "Quill wanted to leave before Nova Prime could request anything else from us. Let's go find them."<br/><br/>Mantis agreed and together they turned around to leave, only to spot the others not even 20 feet away from them. Quill, Gamora and Rocket all stood wide-eyed and gaping, staring at them in shock. Groot was happily playing on his game, paying them no mind.<br/><br/>"Oh! There they are." Mantis smiled and waved, but then froze. "How...How long have they been there?"<br/><br/>"They definitely saw the whole kiss." Drax said bluntly, pushing down any emotions and walking towards them. <br/><br/>"You're not angry?" Mantis trotted after him. "I am sorry if you feel embarrassed. I know you did not want to be seen kissing me."<br/><br/>"I do not feel embarrassment."<br/><br/>"You did when you figured out I could tell you were enjoying the kiss." Mantis was the blunt one this time, smirking when Drax almost tripped. She laughed. “Do not worry. I won’t tell anyone.” </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>